Nasal dilator products are currently sold in the consumer healthcare market today to alleviate a variety of breathing-related disorders. Nasal dilators typically function by attaching to the nose, and applying a force outward from the nasal region to hold open the nasal passages.
Types of nasal dilators include adhesive-coated breathable nonwovens and thick polyester strips as the material providing the spring force, and a polyolefin-type film in conjunction with polyester strips (spring material). These polyolefins have very low moisture vapor transmission rates (MVTR), which can lead to moisture build up under the nasal dilator, resulting in loss of adhesion and possibly discomfort (e.g., itchy feeling).